


[ART] Las Vegas, 2049

by seinmit



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: Art, Dystopian City, Gen, Landscape, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: K lands in Las Vegas.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	[ART] Las Vegas, 2049

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> You get two compositions, because I couldn’t decide which one I liked better!


End file.
